A Dip in The Lake
by Skylaar Wolf
Summary: A short story about a typical gathering at the island over the lake, except someone's nearby watching... Birthday present for a friend, happy birthday Muddeh! Original characters only.


**This is a birthday present to... what I guess I can say a friend. Anyway, none of these characters are mine except for Sunpaw and Ashcloud. Happy birthday Mudstar! I hope you like it.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: YES I OWN WARRIORS AND EVERYTHING YOU READ HERE. PLEASE CHECK YOUR WARRIORS BOOK TO MAKE SURE MY NAME IS LABELED ON THERE. /sarcasm**

* * *

**Cats mentioned in order of appearance**

Littlepaw -Shadowclan apprentice

Mistypaw - Shadowclan apprentice

Stoneheart - Riverclan's medicine cat

Spottedstar - Riverclan's leader

Rowanfeather - Riverclan's deputy

Rustedpatch - Thunderclan's medicine cat

Sunpaw - Thunderclan apprentice

Venompaw - Thunderclan apprentice

Poppystar - Windclan's leader

Ashcloud - Windclan's deputy

Bubblestar - Thunderclan's leader

Icewhisper - Riverclan warrior

Masquerade - loner

Mudstar - Shadowclan's leader

Russetfang - Shadowclan warrior

Birchwhisker - Shadowclan warrior

Lightfur - Shadowclan warrior

**Sunpaw/Ashcloud (c) Skylaar W. Other cats (c) Original creators**

* * *

The bright illuminating moon hung over head in the deserted night sky. It's light shone down creating silver colored hues from the strong fairy ring lit round the base. Hoards of cats shuffled along the lush grass beneath, all merging and headed for one point—the small island which was set out many lengths away in the middle of the clear lake. The water was calm at this time of night, the dark waves lapping up against the shore like a cat's tongue. Thunderclan. Windclan. Riverclan. Shadowclan. All four clans of cats meeting together at a large clearing on the island under a sacred truce made by their ancestors many moons back. It was a time of peace, yet not all was peaceful.

"Littlepaw, move it!" Mistypaw hissed under her breath at her sister, slow as always. Littlepaw glanced back at the small figure standing behind her, "Sorry, I'm just nervous." Littlepaw's whiskers twitched at the thought of falling in, her gaze sliding back across the water. A large log spread far across the water, intertwining the mainland and the small island. Mistypaw flicked an ear in dismissal, slightly nudging her sister forward with her head and stated, "You're always nervous." Littlepaw twitched the tip of her stripped tail, not even bothering to turn around. She was used to it.

Stoneheart sighed from behind the two. It was a peaceful time for Starclan's sake and these two apprentices couldn't get along! The cats chosen to come to this special gathering hissed impatiently, muttering threats for the cats to move. The leader of Riverclan, Spottedstar, padded forward, "You two kits! Move on, my clan mustn't be late because of your selfish antics!" Mistypaw turned her head around, her eyes narrowed to slits, ready to reply to whoever said that. "We're not kits, we're apprentices!" As her keen gaze landed on a lean, well-muscled calico, her eyes widened at her mistake..

The slim black cat next to Spottedstar muttered, "Then stop acting like kits." Spottedstar nodded in agreement, seeing no need to waste her breath. Mistypaw stuttered, "Y-yes Rowanfeather!" She swiveled her head back, ears flat against her head in embarrassment. If only Littlepaw could move faster! She picked up her paws, scooting forward simply to force Littlepaw up. Littlepaw hissed in annoyance, but slowly moved on top of the log. Her claws easily slid out, getting a tight grip onto the slippery surface.

She began padding forward, her tail sticking out for balance as she walked. Littlepaw's gaze was trained on where she stepped, rather than in front of her. It didn't matter though, no one was there. Shadowclan was nearly off the log already. As soon as the feline made it to the end, she sighed in relief. Mistypaw leaped off the edge of the log and landed near her sister, "See that wasn't so bad." Her eyes gleamed mischievously with humor. Littlepaw bent her head down to lick her chest fur, hot with embarassment, "Yeah well... you could've still fallen in." Mistypaw replied, "Yes, but you didn't."

Littlepaw heavily sighed and padded after Mistypaw as she made her way through the brambles to the clearing. Stoneheart's whiskers twitched humorously as he watched the two argue. It was true, they were like kits, unknowing and amusing to watch. Stoneheart quietly padded after his leader and deputy, unusually like himself at the moment. It was a good time for Riverclan after all, but there was simply no one around. He did not have an apprentice of his own yet, therefore he'd have to make do with the other medicine cats.

Stoneheart weaved through the cats toward the usual area where all the medicine cats and medicine apprentices camped down. His paws carefully treaded the worn down grass, aware of the many tails and legs angling outward on his path. "Hello Stoneheart." He blinked and dipped his head, plopping down on the grass next to his mutual companion, "Greetings Rustedpatch. I hope all goes well with Thunderclan?" Stonheart carefully avoided any personal subjects or hidden secrets. It was well known that Rustedpatch was a typically grouchy cat, though she did well with her job.

Rustedpatch snorted, "Of course, Thunderclan is always fine Stoneheart. How does the prey run in Riverclan?" Her voice was quick and terse, not very much liking the conversation at hand. Stoneheart expected this. "Everything is well, the river is rather full of fish this greenleaf." Rustedpatch nodded slowly and mewed, "You should hope so. Leaffall is fairly close to coming now." The calico's eyes shifted to the canopies above, as if the leaves were already beginning to fall. He dipped his head, silently ending the conversation, the Thunderclan cat probably wouldn't say anymore.

Mistypaw called out, "Hey there Sunpaw, Venompaw!" Her tail swished in the air in greeting. Littlepaw lowered her head behind her sister. It wasn't that she was afraid, she was simply scared. Sunpaw and Venompaw turned their heads from talking. Sunpaw blinked, "Hi there Mistypaw! Where's Littlepaw, she's usually with you." He commented curiously, his voice high and friendly. Venompaw tilted his head, "Greetings Mistypaw." His voice was quiet and casual, the complete opposite of Sunpaw.

Littlepaw found it odd that the two sat together. Sure they were in the same clan, but the two were opposites. Sunpaw was always energetic and friendly while Venompaw was always quiet and shy. It seemed Venompaw and Littlepaw would get along better while Mistypaw and Sunpaw would. Mistypaw purred in amusement and stepped aside, "Oh Littlepaw's right here! She's just being shy as usual." Venompaw flicked an ear and commented, polite as usual, "My apologizes Littlepaw, I hope the prey's running well?" Sunpaw wholeheartedly nodded, "Hi there Littlepaw. Sorry, you're just so shy!"

Littlepaw shuffled her paws, "Yeah, that's me..." Mistypaw quickly dipped her head, wanting to get along with the news. The two Shadowclan apprentices settled down next to the two Thunderclan apprentices, what a sight to see. Mistypaw answered for her sister, "Everything is fine in Shadowclan. How's Thunderclan?" Sunpaw twitched his whiskers, "Everything's wonderful as usual! We have a full stock for leaffall." Mistypaw nodded with her head slightly tilted, eager to hear more. Littlepaw tuned them out, leaving the two to gossip like elders. She turned her head to the quiet apprentice, "So everythin's okay with you, Venompaw?" She started hestitantly, voice seemingly small.

Venompaw blinked in surprise, not even expected being talked to, "Oh, I'm okay... just the usual. Are you doing well?" Littlepaw looked at the grass, suddenly finding it interesting, "Yeah I've been good..." The two sat next to each other awkwardly, not sure what else to say. Luckily they didn't need to, a yowl sounded out from the general direction of the fallen tree. Stoneheart flicked and ear and glanced up from his observing. "Shh!!" Mistypaw and Sunpaw exclaimed quietly at the same time, though they were the only two talking. "It seems Windclan has finally arrived." Rustedpatch commented. Stonheart nodded in response, "I hope nothing was wrong. Maybe they were just late..." He trailed off, unsure. Rustedpatch narrowed her eyes, "Well if anything is wrong, then it's Windclan's problem."

Poppystar trotted up to the front of the clearing with Ashcloud trailing close behind. The black she-cat hopped up next to her spot on the large, flat rock, filling the last available space. She announced to the others, "I apologize about that, we had some problems with a few of our apprentices." Her answer was terse and quick, hoping the others wouldn't comment. Unfortunately they were sharp as ever. Spottedstar narrowed her eyes, "Now Poppystar, you can't be having problems with your own apprentices can you?" Poppystar lifted her maw, her teeth glimmering under the light, "I can assure you the matter has been dealt with Spottedtar." Bubblestar leaned forward before anything got out of hand, "Calm down, this is a gathering, a time of peace. Riverclan and Windclan should not be argueing over such controversial matters."

Spottedstar twitched her tail in annoyance but backed down, only waiting until Poppystar did first. The murky black she-cat dipped her head at the Thunderclan leader and turned back to the matters at hand. Her vocals caterwauled loudly through the clearing, silencing all the cats to not even murmurs. "Littlepaw be quiet now." Mistypaw muttered to her sister, not that she needed to. Sunpaw glanced at the two and intervened, "Shh! It's starting!" Stoneheart cocked his head around, "You four be quiet now!" Venompaw flicked his tail in an odd amusement as the scene played out.

Poppystar lifted her paw, ready to start, but was cut off by Spottedstar. Her voice was tight, "I will begin the gathering tonight." Poppystar narrowed her eyes, but stepped back, allowing the calico begin. Her voice was strong and rang around the clearing loud and clear, "Everything is fine with Riverclan. The prey is running well and the river is full of fish. We have one new warrior tonight, Icewhisper." She paused momentarily, her sharp gaze watching Icewhisper as she looked down at her shuffling paws in embarrassment. Spottedstar continued, not wanting to make her too uncomfortable, "The two-legs have been doing their usual antics around the river, but Riverclan stands strong as usual." Her eyes glazed across the clearing, daring any cat to disagree with her. When no one said anything she stepped back.

Poppystar padded forward, "Prey is running well in Windclan, a less recent litter of kits grew older this moon and soon ready to be apprentices. We have no new warriors or apprentices tonight." Poppystar stepped back, not giving the news a second thought. Nothing was happening, no good news nor bad news really. Masquerade narrowed her eyes at the gathering. Her lithe black body was well hidden among the thicket at the back of the clearing, where no one was looking. Her deep golden orbs stared from beneath the brush, silent and observant as ever. What were these cats doing? There were so many! Why all in one place? The thoughts confused her.

What's Riverclan? What's Windclan? Whose Icewhisper? What warriors and apprentices? She quietly shook her head as she watched the other two cats speak on top of the rock. It was like a group or something, with a leader and followers! Masquerade herself preferred to be alone, always alone, she didn't know anything else. Who could she blame? The black she-cat inwardly shrugged the thought off, her mind sliding back to the scene before her. ".. and that is all." Bubblestar glanced at Mudstar, waiting for the she-cat to speak. Mudstar sat up and leaned forward.

"Shadowclan is well at the moment. The prey is running well and our food is stocked high until leafbare. We have three new warriors, Russetfang, Birchwhisker, and Lightfur." She paused as the three were stared upon by the other cats. Russetfang stood straight and glanced around her, apparently not caring what the others thought of her. Birchwhisker puffed his chest out in pride, basking in the attention. Lastly, the white she-cat Lightfur, stood shrunken by the other two. She simply sat there, not really enjoying the attention yet not really disliking it either. Mudstar quickly ended the gathering, "The two-legs are managing to stay away this moon much to the relief of everyone I assume. That is all."

She twitched his whiskers and turned to the cats next to her. "We'd best get going now." She hopped off the rock without waiting for answer. The gathering was over. Bubblestar flicked her tail, "May Starclan walk with you." The rest of the leaders padded down and headed back to their territories and clans waiting for them. The clan cats pulled to their paws, already leaving their so-called companions behind. "So long Sunpaw, it was nice talking with you!" Mistypaw purred as she lead her quiet sister away. Sunpaw nodded and called after her, "Good bye!"

The calico flicked an ear, not even bothering talking to the Riverclan cat. Stoneheart shook his head and sighed, typical Rustedpatch. He heaved to his paws and arched his back in a momentary stretch as he watched his clan walk off. Soon after, Stoneheart bounded after them, not waiting to stay behind. Masquerade's eyes widened at all the cats as they began leaving. What now? What should she do? Her eyes caught sight of the log, only a few fox lengths away. Surely one of those cats out of many would scent her! She took a deep, calming breath, not that it helped much. She could just play it off, just say she found the island, found shapes moving and decided to investigate. She silently nodded to herself it would work! A hiss rang in her ears, "Poppystar, there seems to be a loner here!" Never mind.

Masquerade quickly backed out of the brush before any of the cats actually saw her. The loner reached the log in a few bounds and leaps. For a moment she was thankful for her black pelt, but as she trotted in a hurry over the fallen tree, she couldn't help but notice—it wouldn't matter. The water shimmered beneath her, the moon's light flare reflecting off the surface making her actually stand out. _Just my luck,_ she thought bitterly. "Good. Ashcloud, follow the scent and come back if you have information. I will be leading Windclan back to our territory, we will meet you at camp." Masquerade picked up her pace.

Suddenly, her paws fell beneath her as if she was falling into an abyss. _Oh no!_ Her lithe body splashed into the lake below, sending up a silver spray of water. The liquid shattered her body's heat, sucking the warmth from her. She kicked her paws, stretching the muscles in desperation. Maybe she might be found out by those cats, but in no way was she ready to die by drowning! If she did die, the thought did not appeal to her, then Masquerade would at least go with a bang! Her paws kicked to the surface until finally her maw burst through the surface of the lake.

Masquerade's black pelt clung to her fur in a futile attempt to warm her body from the shivering cold state it was in now. Masquerade's breathing was quick and rushed in shock. "Poppystar, look over there!" A voice called out, to what she assumed was this Ashcloud. Masquerade's claws quickly latched onto the wet bark above. It didn't do much, but at least she wasn't drowning anymore. Masquerade moaned to herself, her breath coming out in gasps. Her golden eyes glanced up as she found many pairs of cat eyes staring at her. Some were glaring with narrowed eyes, some where wide with shock, some with pity, anger, amusement, suspicion. _Oh no..._

* * *

Disclaimer: Please hurt yourself now. I do not own Warriors or any of the characters except for Sunpaw and Ashcloud.


End file.
